


.Haircut.

by The_Wild_Sophia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, but not really, this is just a cute oneshot i made of Crona getting a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Sophia/pseuds/The_Wild_Sophia
Summary: Crona gets a haircut. That's it.
Relationships: Crona/Death the Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	.Haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you come at me, I know that in the manga Crona is a girl, but in the anime, Crona is a guy, and that's the Crona I'm going with. Usually I use they/them pronouns for Crona, but I had already started using male pronouns for them and I didn't want to go back and change it (Bc I'm lazy).

“H-Hey, Kid.” Crona called from where he was sat between Kid’s legs, back pressed to Kid’s chest and his arms around his thin waist. Kid’s chin was resting on Crona’s head and Crona could feel Kid’s throat vibrate with his response.

“Yes?” Kid asked, still resting his eyes. 

“Did you…want to c-cut my h-hair?” Crona asked quietly. Kid opened his eyes and peered down at Crona. He had set the book he was reading down and was picking at his nails, a nervous tic Kid noted he would do. Kid took his hands into his own and pulled them apart when he noticed a bead of blood next to his thumb nail. Kid was surprised at the strange question, but he kept his voice level so as not to make Crona more nervous. 

“Why the sudden ask?” Kid questioned while turning Crona in his lap to look at his face. Crona met his eyes for a second before turning away with an uncomfortable groan. 

“I-I’m so-sorry, I just-I know that you d-don’t like things that aren’t s-symetrical and…my hair.” Crona stuttered, running his pale, lithe fingers through his hair that was trimed at odd angles and other asymmetrical slants. “I-I was the one who cut it, when I was l-little. And it just n-never grew back.” 

Kid interlaced their fingers and remained silent, quietly urging Crona to continue. And he did. 

“But-but I t-trust you!” He quickly spat out, looking back at Kid, “I know i-if you did it, it’d l-look great.” Crona finished with a small smile. Kid looked back, eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

“Are…you sure?” Kid asked. Crona was right; Kid had wanted to fix his hair ever since the day he met him on the ghost ship. But after spending a few years with him like this, somethings just begin to look normal. 

“Despite how I normally am with these things, I’ve gotten used to you and your hair. It doesn't bother me as much if that’s what you’re concerned about.” Kid explained, but Crona shook his head. 

“S-Still, I k-know it bothers you a b-bit, a-a-and I wouldn’t mind a ch-hange.” Crona whispered the last part, fingers still caressing his lavender locks. Kid tried not to stare at him for too long, knowing that it made him nervous, so he looked away and thought. He was quiet for a moment before moving to get up. 

“Alright, come with me.” Kid said. Crona slid off his lap and followed Kid to his bathroom. Kid started filling up the sink with warm water before telling Crona to stay there while he grabbed a few things. Crona was sat on the toilet when Kid came back with a kitchen chair, towel, hair dryer, and scissors. Crona tensed up at the sight of the blade and, subconsciously, called for Ragnerok. 

“What’s going on here?” The tiny Demon Sword asked while poking himself out from Crona’s back. Kid didn’t look up at the two when he answered. 

“Crona’s getting a haircut,” Kid explained, setting everything up around the sink. Kid reached into his shower and retrieved his shampoo and conditioner before setting them beside the sink too. “But you do need to be gone so I can do it properly.” He said, glaring at Ragnarok. Ragnarok blew a raspberry at Kid before saying, 

“Yeah whatever, dumbass.” 

But despite that vulgar display, he left. 

“Alright, now that he’s gone,” Kid said, wrapping the towel around Crona’s shoulders, “Let’s get started. Sit in the chair please.” Crona did as he was asked and Kid began washing his hair. 

Crona’s hair was surprisingly thick, and Kid found his fingers getting stuck in it as he tried to massage the shampoo and conditioner into it. The two had a quiet conversation the whole time and once Kid deemed Crona’s hair “clean enough” he began blow drying it. It only took around 20 minutes total and only when they were done cleaning his hair did they start cutting it. 

“Do you know how short you want it?” Kid asked from behind him. 

“U-Um, I-I’m not s-sure,” Crona said, picking at his thumb again, “May-Maybe your length…? I really like your’s.” Kid hummed while finishing brushing his hair. He pinched the strands between his fingers, measuring them, before he picked up the scissors. 

“Okay, Crona.” 

And with that, Kid began cutting. 

Strands turned into hanks and hanks turned into locks and before they knew it the ground was covered in patches of Crona’s pale purple hair. The two quietly talked for close to an hour before Kid decided that he was satisfied with his work. 

When he turned and faced Crona to check how it looked he was left breathless. 

“W-W-What…? Is it b-bad?” Crona asked, nervous beyond all belief. Kid cupped Crona’s face in his hands before saying, 

“No, not at all.” Kid stared at him like he was beauty itself. Which, to Kid, he was. “You’re so beautiful, Crona.” Kid whispered and felt a sense of pride when he saw Crona’s cheeks tint grey while trying to look away from Kid, a small smile on his lips. 

“I-I-I’m-m r-really no-ot.” Crona whispered, trying -- and failing -- to get out of Kid’s grasp. 

“But you are,” Kid said, focusing Crona’s face to look at his, “So beautiful.” With that, Kid closed the small distance that was between the two and pressed a kiss to Crona’s cold lips. Crona shook against Kid’s grasp, always surprised at how gentle he is with him, before holding onto the hands that were still cupping his face. Crona groaned into the kiss quietly and Kid pulled away. 

“Sorry.” Kid whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Crona said quickly after, “It’s m-more than okay.” He finished with a gentle smile. Kid returned the smile before clearing his throat. 

“Crona, may I present to you,” He started, standing Crona up and turning him around to face the bathroom mirror, “You’re new haircut!” 

Crona stared at his reflection shocked. His breath had hitched in his throat as he struggled to process this. It was more like a short bob cut with shorter layers as opposed to Kid’s fringe pixie cut. Slowly, he reached his fingers to run through his, considerably shorter, locks. He laughed breathlessly at how light it felt. He shook his head left and right a few times, watching as it bounced with each swish. 

Crona laughed again, ruffling his hair with his fingers, before turning to Kid, a smile stretched wide on his face. 

“T-Thank you,” Crona whispered, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Thank you!” He shouted again, pressing his lips to Kid’s cheek. Kid laughed before wrapping his arms around Crona’s waist, peppering his face with small kisses. Crona giggled into his neck while rubbing Kid’s shoulders. 

“I knew it’d look good.” Crona whispered, pulling back to look Kid in the eye. He pressed forward, planting a chaste kiss onto Crona’s lips. He pulled back saying, 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“I love it,” Crona said, “Almost as much as I l-love you.” 

Kid looked at him shocked before laughing. Crona joined him soon after before they were interrupted by an annoyed voice. 

“Will you two keep it down, I’m trying to-woah,” Ragnarok said while poking his head out before he caught sight of Crona. He was quiet as he came out all the way he could in his smaller form and rested his hands on Crona’s head, looking at the teen in the mirror. He ruffled his hair a bit before saying, 

“Looks nice, Asshats.” Crona smiled gently at the, surprisingly nice, complement from Ragnarok. 

“Oh, Liz and Patty should be home in a few minutes,” Kid said, pulling Crona’s and Ragnarok’s attention to him, “I’m sure they’ll love it as well. Now, I’ll start cleaning this up and you can go back to reading.” 

“Oh-no, let me help.” Crona quickly said, kneeling down next to where Kid had begun to sweep the clippings into a dustpan. Crona grabbed the chair in the bathroom and put it back at the empty spot at the dining room table, making sure it was even with the others. While making his way back to the bathroom, he heard the jingling of keys by the door followed by said door being opened. 

“We’re back!” Liz announced to the house with Patty trailing close behind her. Crona, suddenly nervous again, quietly shuffled back into the bathroom hoping not to be seen. Just his luck, however, Kid called out, responding with, 

“We’re in the bathroom!” Crona turned to him noting that he was instead looking at the ground, still sweeping the hair up and not at his panicked face. Crona whimpered low in his throat while pressing himself close to the bathroom’s wall, catching Kid’s attention. 

“You alright?” Kid asked, glancing over his shoulder at Crona. 

“W-What if they d-don’t like it?” Crona asked, hands gripping his shoulders in an attempt to comfort himself. 

“Nonsense, they’ll love it.” Kid said, propping the broom against the sink, “Do you want me to introduce it to them?” 

Crona looked away panicked, before nodding slowly. 

“Alright,” Kid said before poking his head out of the bathroom, “Liz, Patty, can you come here?” He asked. Crona could hear the shuffling of their feet followed by their conversation. Kid had walked out of the bathroom and cracked the door. Through it he could hear Kid talking to the two. 

“Crona got a haircut and wanted to know if you two liked it.” He said. 

“Okay, let’s see him.” Crona assumed Liz said. The door opened a bit to reveal Kid. 

“Come on out, they want to see it.” Kid said, extending a hand to Crona. He took it and let himself be led out of the bathroom. 

“Oh, wow.” Liz said stunned, blue eyes wide. 

“Ooooo, I wanna touch it!” Patty giggled while making a grabbing motion with her hands. Crona lowered his head a bit and flinched when Patty began running her fingers through his hair. She wasn’t rough with his hair, quite the opposite in fact, but it was simply because of the years of head abuse from Ragnarok that he shied away from her touch at first. 

“It’s so SOFT!” Patty yelled while continuing her assault on the older teen’s hair, “And fluffy. Did you do this?” She asked. 

“Oh, n-no,” Crona said, standing back up, “Kid did it for me.” Crona whispered, turning to look at him and smiling. 

“It looks great, d-doesn’t it…?” Crona askes, suddenly unsure of himself again. 

“It’s amazing. Really suits you.” Liz complemented. Crona felt his face warm at the complement. 

“Kid, you did a really good job.” Liz said to Kid. Kid smiled proudly, hooking an arm around Crona’s shoulders. 

“Only the best for my favorite person in the world.” Kid said, looking over at Crona. Crona let out a small laugh before looking at the ground and rubbing his arm bashfully. 

“Are you excited to show the others tomorrow?” Liz asked. 

“N-Nervous is more accurate.” Crona answered, “I’m glad that you at least l-liked it.” He added, looking at the two sisters. 

“I’m sure the others will love it too,” Liz said, placing a comforting hand on Crona's shoulder, “Now, I’m gonna start making dinner. You staying?” She continued, walking back into the kitchen with Patty behind her.

Crona looked to Kid for confirmation, with Kid saying, 

“You’re more than welcomed to stay. Or if you like, I can take you back to your dorm. What do you want to do?” 

“S-Stay with you.” Crona murmured, holding his hands over his chest. Kid bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Crona’s forehead. 

“I’m glad to have you here.” Kid said, pulling back. 

The four of them had dinner and Crona ended up staying the night with them, in the guest room of course. Despite loving Kid, he was still a bit anxious about sharing a room with him, and Kid respected that. 

On the following day, the four attended their classes as regular, despite Crona having to be coaxed out of his room by the other three. Many of the others in their usual group of friends had to do a double take of Crona, shocked at the change from the introverted teen who usually ‘didn’t know how to handle things,’ especially changes in things. 

In the end, however, they all loved it.


End file.
